Spring Harmony
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: One song and a flower doesn't mean much to her but she can't help but wonder who's idea it was and why they did it. Valentine's Day oneshot! Dedicated to SweetieLove !


**A/N: I do not own the song used in this oneshot. It belongs to Bruno Mars, I own nothing.**

A soft spring breeze blew passed her, scattering her neatly tied black hair. Walking along the shore line of Verdue Island, she kept her eyes alert for any sign of treasure that might've washed up. It had been a while since she had found anything of great value although she had received pirate treasure from Will as a birthday present but she didn't want to count it as she hadn't found it herself.

Remembering that particular day, her cheeks reddened slightly and she paused, just as the waves receded back into the ocean, leaving bits of shells lying there. A sparkle in the sand caught her attention and she picked up the object.

It was a small seashell, wet from the water and shone when the sun's rays touched it. Turning the object around in her hand, she smiled and threw it back into the sand. She used to have a whole collection of seashells, each unique and different than the last. As she grew older, she became more interested in actual treasure but the occasional shell would often bring a smile to her face.

Her eyes focused back on the shore, searching for treasure and she continued her walk. Normally, she would be on Volcano Island as many precious gems were found there but today, she hadn't felt like going.

The area around her was quiet except for the crashing of the waves and the irregular chirping of birds. It didn't surprise her as it was still quite early and she knew most people would still be inside, minding their shops.

"Lily!" A voice broke through her train of thought and she turned around, surprised to see Chelsea, Lanna and Mark standing not far from her current location.

"Good morning, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" she questioned.

Chelsea grinned while Lanna tried to suppress a laugh and Mark stood there looking uncomfortable. "We're here to deliver something to you."

"What would that be and from who?"

The blonde pop star handed Lily a heart shaped card and smiled. "Did you forget what today is?"

Looking at the card, it suddenly dawned on her that it was Spring Harmony. Opening it, she saw that there was no name on the card, just a message wishing her a happy Spring Harmony in cursive.

Chelsea cleared her throat and Lily glanced over at her. The three of them were still standing there, waiting. "Is there something else you need to give me?"

"There's something else that goes along with the card," Lanna explained. "This is for you."

She was about to ask what it was when the three of them started singing.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying._

She's so beautiful and I tell her every day.

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me.  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay,  
I say:

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stare for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

They trailed off near the end, letting the last note hang in the air. Lily stood there, shocked, her eyes staring at them. Lanna giggled at her reaction while Chelsea smiled knowingly and Mark looked away, embarrassed.

"Have a good day, Lily." They bided her farewell and left rather abruptly.

"Whose idea could that have been?" she murmured to herself as she turned back to the ocean. The unsigned card was a nice surprise to receive but the song was unexpected. She was never into pop songs but the lyrics... They were tremendously touching; it felt nice to know someone thought that about her. Now, if only she knew who it was... There was one person on the island she _hoped_ it would be but chances were extremely small that it would be him.

xxx

Rounded white clouds floated lazily across the sky, not showing any sign of rain. Spring often brought showers along with it and she felt blessed whenever it was nice out. She had wandered from Verdue Island over to Sprout Island and was still walking along the shoreline. Throughout the entire morning she hadn't found anything of value but had seen the waves shower the beach with seashells.

"Hello Lily," a voice greeted her.

The treasure hunter turned in the direction of the voice and the corners of her lips twitched. Abandoning the shore, she walked over to him and gave him a soft smile.

His peacock blue eyes locked onto hers and both their faces became flushed. He returned her smile with a gentle one. "I don't often see you here on Sprout Island," he commented.

It was well know that the two of them had feelings for each other but either they were oblivious or just didn't want to do anything about it.

"I contemplated that the waves might have brought treasures along with them when they returned from the sea," she replied, averting her gaze.

"Have you managed to find anything?" he asked with a nod of his head in understanding.

"No, I haven't found anything yet that I can deem a treasure."

"What _have_ you found then?"

She shrugged and gestured toward the sandy area. "Many seashells have been washed up onto the shore but that's all I've seen today."

Will's lips curled up into a smile and he let out a small laugh. "Are you hoping to find more pirate treasure?"

Lily was about to nod yes to his question when she caught the teasing glint in his eyes. Shrugging her shoulders, she answered, "I wouldn't mind finding some fish fossils."

"Would my lady be interested in this?" He reached a hand into the pocket of his white jacket and pulled out a small box. Handing it over to Lily, he watched intensely for a reaction as she opened it slowly.

Sitting inside the box was a red gem, similar in shape and size to the rare pink diamond. Gently, she took out the jewel and held it up high, letting the sun's rays reflect off of it, causing it to shine and glimmer.

"Thank you, Will, but why are you giving me something so valuable?" Lily asked feeling slightly puzzled.

"I want to wish you a happy Spring Harmony. I thought you might like this alexandrite and so I decided to give it to you as I do not have any use for it. Do you not like it?"

She shook her head with eyebrows raised. "No, of course not, I do like it but I do not understand why you are giving it to me for this festival. Is it not tradition to give out chocolate?" Lily had heard of the Harmony festivals from Chelsea and thought she had grasped the basic concept of it but apparently, she hadn't.

"It is but I believed you would enjoy this much more."

He spoke the truth and she knew it. She would much rather receive the alexandrite as a present than chocolate. "Thank you, Will." Carefully putting the delicate jewel back into the box, she looked up at Will to see his cheeks slightly redder than normal.

Seeing her eyes fixated on him, he blushed which made his face burn even more. She didn't know why he was blushing and asked him if he was okay to which he quickly answered that he was fine before making an excuse to get away.

"I hope you will manage to find some treasure on the beach, Lily. I anticipate seeing you again," Will stated before walking away, leaving her mystified.

xxx

The sun had started to set, falling deeper and deeper into the ocean. Its rays were strewn all above the water and into the sky, streaking it with bright hues. After spending most of her day meandering around the beaches of the two main islands and finding nothing of great value, Lily had decided to return to her hotel room to put the alexandrite in a secure spot. Keeping it on her person would not prove to be a safe place as she often faced many dangers when hunting for treasure, especially on Volcano Island.

Saying hello to Carol, the innkeeper, she strolled into her room and closed the door. The inn never contained much people besides Carol, Mark and the seasonal villagers. This season, Cliff was visiting although she never saw him enough to know anything about him besides his name.

Taking out the box containing the alexandrite, she cleared a spot on the bookshelf for it. She didn't have anything else to hold the gem so she decided to keep it in the box. Sitting next to the box was the pirate treasure Will had given her for her birthday. Looking at it now, she still wondered why he had given her something of such high value for such a simple occasion. She had wondered the same thing hours prior to returning to her room, after Will had hurried away.

A knock at her door caught her attention and she went to open it. Carol appeared in her doorway and gave her a note along with a flower before walking away.

Closing her door again, Lily unfolded the note to see the same message as the one written on the card she had received that morning. The writing was also identical to the one on the card. Putting the card down on her vanity table, she glanced at the flower. It was a red magic flower which seemed odd as they were only available during autumn and it was spring. How could anyone get a hold of one this early on in the year?

She didn't know where to get the answers to her questions but thought it wouldn't hurt to ask Carol if she knew anything. Walking out of her room, she saw Carol working away at the main desk in the lobby.

"Excuse me, Carol, would you happen to know who gave the flower," Lily asked.

A knowing smile played on her lips but the innkeeper shook her head. "Sorry Lily, I'm afraid I can't tell you."

She thanked her anyway and walked back into her room, her mind working away, trying to figure out the mysterious person behind the flower and song. Could it be...? No, she didn't think so. He didn't appear to be the type of person to do such things, not that he couldn't but she believed it was more his style to leave a name behind.

xxx

The sky was now pitch black except for the many stars that twinkled above. They were scattered all around; each emitting enough light to cast away the darkness. Lily had decided to take a walk to help clear her thoughts. She still hadn't managed to figure out who had sent her the flower and dedicated the song to her. It didn't bother her much, not knowing, but since Spring Harmony was almost over, she wanted to thank the person.

Lily had thought of asking Mark, Lanna or Chelsea but since Carol had refused to give her a name, she didn't think the three of them would yield either.

Leaving the inn, she headed toward the beach once more. All the seashells from earlier were still lying on the sandy cover as the tide slowly receded back, further and further. The shore was lit from the light of the stars and moon, making the shells glow once more, just like they did from the rays of the sun.

The sight was beautiful and she wondered why she never bothered coming down at this time of the night before. She was so focused on the scene before her that she didn't notice the approaching figure until the sound of his voice reached her.

"_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy._

She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day.

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change.  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same.

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say..."

He smiled at her as he trailed off, leaving the rest of the song unsung. The shocked look on her face was what he had hoped for. Walking toward her, he took her hands in his and kissed them gently. "Hello, Lily."

"You were the one behind everything?" she finally managed to ask. The shock had given way to surprise and she still found it hard to believe.

Will nodded his head, his smile widening. "I hope you found the day to be enjoyable."

"Why did you do all of this?" she couldn't help but wonder. As she had told him earlier, she thought that people would just give out chocolates.

His face flushed and he looked away for a brief moment before pulling her closer toward him. "I wanted to do it, for you," he replied simply.

Lily didn't understand and asked him again for the reason why he went through all this trouble. Will couldn't think of a way to simplify his feelings anymore and didn't try. Instead, he leaned in toward her so their noses were almost touching and kissed her lightly on the lips before backing off.

Stunned from the whole ordeal, she didn't react until a moment later. Her own lips twitched and she smiled at him before leaning into him and kissing him back.

"Thank you, Will. Today has been more than enjoyable."

Happiness filled him and he tightened his grip around her hand. Turning to face the water, they both watched in awe at the glittering surface. Never had Lily expected this year's Spring Harmony to contain so much excitement, especially not from Will. She was surprised that the mysterious person was the one she had hoped it would be all along.

"Happy Spring Harmony, Lily."

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope all the characters aren't too badly OOC and that this oneshot was at least somewhat enjoyable. **

**By the way, this oneshot is dedicated to SweetieLove since she has been saying there aren't enough WillxLily fanfics. This is my contribution to the fandom so I hope you liked it~**

**Again, Happy Valentine's Day everyone (and happy birthday to me~)**

**Happy Leafing~!**


End file.
